


Fondest Memories

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is sitting to the side of the Marauder's Christmas Party watching Sirius and his thoughts go to how much he is happy Sirius loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondest Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was loud all right, the music Sirius had picked for the party was blaring off the speakers as the Gryffindors mingled together or moved together in their already chosen cliques. Remus though instead of standing with the other Marauders, or dancing with Sirius on the crowded dance floor, he was sitting to the side of the room. Though for the whole time, where ever Sirius ended up Remus' amber orbs would be watching his mate closely. With the wolf's intent on mind to make sure his mate stayed safe, but also to Remus there was no one else in the room he rather be watching.

The teenage werewolf settled back against the backing of the plush chair he was sitting in. Watching as a bit of the Christmas Lights, dance across the ceiling some of the colors catching in the obsidian of Sirius' hair reflecting back at the other male. Smiling he lifts his cup of tea up to his lips and sips, watching as James burst into laughter at something Sirius said to Lily. Even little tubby Peter seem to catch onto the joke right away because even Wormtail was in a fit of laughter with the others.

Who would of thought that finally after all these years together, that the Marauder's time at Hogwarts would finally be coming to an end? Remus in the back of his mind could hardly believe it; it only felt like yesterday that it was there first Christmas together. After a terrible transformation Remus expected to climb upstairs to the Dorm that was empty but he was wrong.

"Here I go again, standing in your arms crying..." Remus whispered softly.

/ "Remus there you are!" Sirius' voice exclaimed from his bed. The other Gryffindor looked at the worn werewolf with concern as he got up. "I got worried about you when you didn't come back up last night mate. I didn't see you get on the train with James and Peter, I was expecting to see you up here."

Remus nodded a bit and moved towards his bed with small pained steps, not passing Sirius' attention. "Happy Christmas, to you too," Remus said to Sirius. Though he couldn't help but feel bad after all, Sirius was worried about him he owed his friend some explanation but at the moment he wanted to cry from pain. "I had a bad night, that's all Siri. Right now all I want to do is sleep," he whispered hoarsely, not stopping one tear from escaping his eye. "Oy Remy, are you okay mate?" Sirius asked. Stepping over to the other boy, the raven hair boy peered into his friend's amber eyes. Seeing his friend's tears quickly he wrapped his arms around Remus giving the werewolf a tight hug. "Ah, don't cry Remus. We got eachother this Christmas no need for tears," he whispered. Even though Sirius only meant it for comfort, after all they were only eleven-year-olds he pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek. To the teenage werewolf that Christmas it meant a lot more though, it was a beginning of a bud of love. \\\

Smiling a bit Remus watched Sirius dip James on the dance floor, sure they looked like fools but their friendship was pure. Sirius face was a full-blown Black charm, surging deeply into Remus' heart giving him a deeper smile as he continued to watch his mate. "Here you go again, make me forget everything you keep me smiling," he whispered out again.

/ It was third year, shortly after Sirius confessed his love to a crying Remus. The other Marauders were quite shocked at this, mostly since they were still so young and of course they were both boys! They were expecting Sirius' latest crush to be la femme not one of their own, especially not Remus who they just found out was a werewolf.

"Come on Remus cheer up," Sirius murmured to him, rocking the other boy in his arms. "I didn't think confessing my love would upset you so," he whispered.

Laughing a bit at this, Remus shook his head. "It's...it's not that Sirius..."

"Than what is it?" asked James with a snicker, earning a glare from Sirius at him.

"I..I don't know... I guess I'm scared, I'm a werewolf and you all don't seem to care!" Remus exclaimed out before quieting down again.

"Why should we?" Sirius asked looking at the others, "You're still Remus...." \\\

"They say our love is a phase, that it's just for some days," Remus quoted. Remembering how at first it was just like that, Sirius and Remus dated for a few weeks in private of course. Sharing a few kisses, and just snuggling together like always but sure enough by the end of the month Sirius found a female love interest leaving Remus out in the cold. At first he was hurt, but he soon got over it after all they were young. To Remus it just made his love for his fellow friend even stronger not dulling in the lightest. Remus made a promise to himself, that in the end Sirius would be his...forever. "But I'm going so far, I want to be where you are..."

/ It took a lot of begging in Remus' fifth year to get his parents to agree to this. He assured his parents that moving from his mother's beloved Paris to somewhere in England would help him, he would get closer to his friends. They agreed but being the rich French aristocrats they were, they demanded the best they could get from the English country. Wanting a house in a proper neighbor with all the right people for his sister could be 'courted' properly. Remus assured them with his finger's crossed that Godric's Hollow was the best place for them, not telling them that it was a mixture of families living there.

But it was all falling into place for Remus, very well indeed. On the day it was time to return home Remus stayed with Sirius, stuck to him like glue he did. Until his parents could make it to England with his sister, he would be living with the Black's and hopefully spending as much time with Sirius as he could.

"I was thinking we could go riding on my brooms tomorrow, you know get some air and enjoy the first day of summer," Sirius said that night, the other Gryffindor bouncing around his room. "Sirius, I'm not allowed on a broom!" Remus hissed at him, from his pallet of the floor.

"Remy... Learn to live a little, no one except Prongs and I know you're a wolf. We're good enough blokes to let our dear friend Mr. Moony go flying around with us in the afternoon," Sirius replied cheerfully.

"We could get into deep trouble...." Remus started. "Moony I still love you!" Sirius blurted out quickly, making the other boy freeze on his pallet. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you these last few years, I've been an arse as Lily and James have so kindly put it but I still love you."

"Truly?" Remus managed to squeak out. "Honestly, I want to become Moony's mate through and through," Sirius replied quickly. The raven haired boy dropped to the floor beside one of his best friends and wrapped his arms around Remus. "I love you."

Wrapping his arms back around his friend, Remus buried his face into Sirius' hair. Breathing in deeply the scent that was his best friend and soon to be mate, allowing the scent to wrap around the wolf calming him into a more restful sleep. 'He loves me...He loves me...' was Remus final straight thought before Sirius' lips claimed his in a brain numbing kiss. \\\

"Hello Gorgeous," Sirius drawled out, before he took a sit beside his most favorite werewolf. Stealing a quick kiss Sirius drew his arm around Remus' shoulders, pulling him closer to him. "Party getting to be a bit much?" he asked softly.

"Oh heavens no!" Remus replied with a laugh. "Just taking it all in, still hard to believe that this will be our last Christmas here at Hogwarts. Next year we will be having our normally loud parties in our own flat."

"Oh yes, and watching as Prongs and Ms. Evans get married and have their own little Prongslets," Sirius tried to get that part out with a straight face but ending up failing miserably.

"But than look at us we will grow old and become old men with nothing better to do but bother Prongs' children and grandchildren," Remus pointed out to his mate.

"True, true," Sirius said, pulling Remus closer to him. "Perhaps even we might adopt one or two of our own, just to keep the Prongslets company here at Hogwarts. You know we can't have the Marauder's dying down because two of us are poofs." Smiling Remus shook his head, his ponytail carefully catching against Sirius' neck. "Sometimes I wonder about you Siri," he replied.

"Hey I make a valid point, we need to make sure Prongs kids never go to school alone. Someone must pick on the Malfoy and Snape brats," he defended.

"Here, here!" Remus crowed but not too long before a pair of lips molded to his own. Eyes closing, arms wrapped around his lover Remus drifted into a bliss that only Sirius could provide for him. The kiss seemed to last forever in his mind, his senses tingling all over and even Moony the rugged wolf was in heaven. With his mate so close by and in his heart forever, what else did a teen werewolf want for Christmas, next to wanting to have Christmases like this forever? To add them on with his other fondest memories of his Sirius.


End file.
